This Feel
by FarIndpussy
Summary: Hinata menganggap kedekatannya dengan Sasuke selama ini adalah bentuk rasa suka Sasuke padanya. Namun, ternyata Sasuke menyukai sahabat Hinata. Tapi apakah memang itu yang sebenarnya perasaan Sasuke inginkan? Melihat kenyataan siapa sebenarnya yang selalu ada disampingnya. Ini fanfic kedua untuk merayakan SasuHina Days Love 2013, yeyeye.


**THIS FEEL**

**Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Setting / Rating : AU / T**

**Pair : SasuxHina**

**Warning : OOC, Typo, Bad for EYD and language, etc.**

**Story by FarIndpussy**

**Summary : Hinata menganggap kedekatannya dengan Sasuke selama ini adalah bentuk rasa suka Sasuke padanya. Namun, ternyata Sasuke menyukai sahabat Hinata. Tapi apakah memang itu yang sebenarnya perasaan Sasuke inginkan? Melihat kenyataan siapa sebenarnya yang selalu ada disampingnya.**

**Ini fanfic kedua untuk merayakan SasuHina Days Love 2013, yeyeye.**

**Read and Review.**

**Arigatou ^^"**

**.**

**~~~~###~~~~**

**..**

**.**

Namaku Hyuga Hinata, ibuku memberi nama Hinata dengan harapan bahwa aku adalah tempat yang terang untuk kehidupan suram rumah tangga Ayah dan Ibuku. Mereka menikah tanpa cinta, karena mereka dijodohkan secara paksa. Dengan lahirnya aku, Ayah dan Ibu berharap dapat saling mencintai dan membawa rumah tangga mereka jauh lebih baik kedepannya. Mungkin saja. Namun, ketika aku baru berusia tiga tahun Ibuku meninggal karena kanker rahim yang dideritanya. Semenjak itu ayah jarang di rumah, dia menjadi seorang workaholic, tidak, sebelumnya ayah memang orang yang seperti itu.

Hidup tanpa Ibu membuatku harus terbiasa menjadi yamato nadeshiko, begitulah para tetangga menyebutku. Tidak juga sebenarnya karena ayahku menyewa pelayan sekaligus babbysitter untukku dulu, yang mengajarkan aku segalanya termasuk kasih sayang. Namun, beliau meninggal ketika aku baru menginjak kelas 2 SMP. Dan rasa terpuruk serta sepi ditinggal Ibuku dulu kembali menghinggapi hatiku.

Sebenarnya aku adalah seorang gadis yang pemalu dan pendiam, namun karena tuntutan keadaan membuatku harus menjadi gadis yang periang dan supel, malah sekarang menjadi sifat mendasarku. Benarkah? Aku tidak tahu. Bahkan sepertinya aku tidak terlalu tahu jati diriku. Dan aku hanya dapat berharap kisah cinta dalam kehidupanku akan berakhir lebih baik dari kedua orangtuaku. Harapan utama dalam hidupku.

"Lagi?"

Aku mendongak dan mendapati gadis cherry yang tengah membungkuk dibelakangku.

"Ah, iya Sakura chan," jawabku sambil tersenyum. Akupun melanjutkan aktivitasku kembali.

"Kenapa kau tanam disini?" tanyanya lagi.

"Biar akarnya tumbuh jauh lebih banyak lagi baru dipindahkan ke dalam pot. Mumpung musim hujan." Aku berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk tanganku yang kotor oleh tanah.

"Kenapa tidak dibelakang kelas mu saja, kalau tidak salah panggungnya akan didirikan disini Hinata chan?" gadis bermata emerald itu menatap berkeliling lapangan.

Aku menggeleng, "Tidak Sakura chan, Ketua bilang panggungnya agak jauh dari kebun miniku." Kami berjalan beriringan menuju kelas. Kelas kami berbeda, Sakura berada di kelas X.2 dan aku berada di kelas X.1. Kelas kami pun bersebelahan.

Mulut Sakura membentuk O tanda dia mengerti. Sebelum berbelok di tikungan menuju kelasku aku menoleh kebelakang, mengamati kebun miniku yang berisikan beberapa Lily ungu yang aku tanam semenjak aku menjabat sebagai Sekretaris 1 dalam OSIS sekitar tiga bulan yang lalu. Karena aku merasa aku memiliki wewenang kecil, maka aku menanamnya didepan ruang OSIS. Aku tersenyum. Aku sangat menyukai bunga Lily karena itu mengingatkanku pada Ibu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hey Hinata chan, hari ada rapat OSIS. Naruto kun baru saja memberi tahuku," teriak Sakura yang tiba-tiba muncul didepan kelasku sambil membawa beberapa buku ditangannya. Wakil sekertaris II inilah yang tentunya paling sering bekerjasama denganku.

"Oke, Naruto senpai sudah mengirimiku sms," sahutku. Sakura pun mengangguk dan melenggang pergi setelahnya.

"Hinata hari ini ada ekskul menari, jangan bolos lagi," ucapan Ino, sahabatku yang cantik dan anggun ini terdengar ketus. Aku tertawa kecil. Sejak aku jadi OSIS aku memang sibuk dan jarang masuk ekskul. Aku pun mengangguk dan mengacak-acak rambut pirang panjang kebanggaannya.

"Kyaaaaa, awas kau Hinata! Jangan kabur, ini demi perayaan festival kita juga," teriaknya. Aku pun segera berlari meninggalkannya. Niatku sih mau menengok bunga-bungaku sebentar, tapi di koridor aku malah bertemu Sasuke senpai, sang ketua OSIS yang saat ini tengah dikerubuti fansgirlnya. Wajahnya sama seperti biasanya, datar tanpa ekspresi, hanya beberapa kali mencoba menghalau siswi-siswi yang mencoba menciumnya paksa. Aku mendesah bosan, tidak, tetapi kesal.

"Apa kau lihat-lihat," ucap Sasuke senpai ketika dia dan rombongannya melewatiku. Beberapa fansgirlnya mencibir ke arahku, beberapa lainnya menyapaku. Aku hanya membalas sapaan mereka dengan senyuman getir.

Aku merasakan kedua pipiku yang memanas karena malu. "Dasar cowok menyebalkan," gerutuku, "Tapi aku suka, hhh." Desahku mengiringi langkah menuju kebun miniku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Kebun belakang keluarga Yamanaka, pukul 15.30 sore._

"Ino... jangan cuekin aku. Aku mau curhat nih!" Aku mengerucutkan bibirku dengan sebal, karena Yamanaka Ino, sejak kedatanganku 30 menit yang lalu hanya sibuk mengutak-atik iPad barunya. Semenjak tadi dia hanya menanggapiku sepintas lalu.

"Apa sayang?" Dia menggodaku ternyata. Menoleh pun hanya untuk mengerlingkan sebelah matanya kemudian kembali sibuk dengan mainan barunya.

"A-aku.. menyukai Sasuke senpai." Aku langsung menunuduk, aku merasa malu sekali. Wajahku pun terasa panas.

"Hahahahahhaha." Tawa Ino membuatku menoleh padanya. "Semua juga menyukainya Hinata, gadis cupu sekalipun juga akan bilang suka pada Sasuke senpai. Siapa coba yang tidak menyukainya? Tampan, jenius, ketua OSIS, kaya, cool nggak ada kurang-kurangnya deh," dua kata untuk Ino, cerewetnya kumat.

"Aku serius Ino," Aku berdiri sambil menghentakkan kakiku dan melangkah untuk meninggalkanya.

"Hinata mau kemana?" teriak Ino tanpa mengejarku.

"Pulang!" sahutku dengan nada kesal. Sepanjang jalan aku berpikir, untuk apa aku harus kesal pada Ino, padahal yang dikatakannya memang benar. Semua gadis di Konoha High School menyukai Sasuke senpai. Aku pun dengan berat melangkahkan kakiku untuk pulang, tapi rasanya aku sangat malas karena hanya akan ada kesunyian yang aku temui di rumah. Huuuffftt.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hinata, Sasuke senpai memanggilmu," kata Shino yang baru memasuki kelas.

"Apa? Aku bahkan belum membuka bentoku," gerutuku. Jam isirahat baru berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu. Semua siswa kelasku sudah pergi ke kantin bahkan sebelum bel berbunyi. Termasuk Shino sang ketua kelas yang baru saja memberitahuku. Karena Kakashi sensei yang tidak hadir tanpa kabar itu.

"Kalau mengeluh seperti itu sebaiknya jangan jadi anggota OSIS," sahut Shino sebelum kembali pergi dengan membawa bola sepaknya.

Aku memberikan sebuah deathglare yang bahkan sama sekali tidak dipedulikannya. Aku mendengus kesal dan akhirnya membawa bentoku, karena aku sangat lapar. Mungkin nanti sambil mendengarkan ceramah Ketua aku bisa makan dulu.

"Ada apa lagi ketua?" tanyaku dengan nada tidak ikhlas. Di ruang OSIS ini hanya ada Shikamaru senpai sang wakil ketua dan beberapa anggota lainnya yang sedang sibuk sendiri .

"Yo, Sasuke teme ada apa kau memanggil kami?" tanya Naruto senpai yang tiba-tiba muncul dengan Sakura, "Oh, hay Hinata chan." Sapa Naruto dengan cengiran secerah mataharinya.

"Kebetulan kalian sudah datang. Data-data ini masih kurang, tolong kalian lengkapi." Sasuke mengulurkan map berwarna coklat pada Naruto.

"Ah, kau membuatku malas teme. Suruh saja anggota lainnya," seru Naruto.

"Hai' Sasuke senpai." Tanpa pikir panjang Sakura langsung menarik kerah belakang leher Naruto yang notabene juga kekasihnya itu untuk keluar ruangan.

"Jangan membantah!" terdengar teriakan Sakura dari luar.

"Tapi Sakura chan,,,," rengek Naruto dengan manjanya.

Blethak! "Jangan membuatku marah baka Naruto kun."

"Dan kau Hinata,,,," ucap Sasuke senpai.

" Ah, ada apa ketua?" Aku baru sadar dari acara melongoku atas tingkah pasangan tidak wajar Sakura dan Naruto senpai.

"Kau temani aku membeli perlengkapan dekorasi panggung utama kita," ucapnya acuh.

"Ke-kenapa aku? Setidaknya ijinkan aku makan dulu Ketua." Aku melancarkan jurus puppy eyes andalanku. Namun tampaknya ketua tidak peduli. Dia merebut bentoku dan meletakkannya begitu saja dimeja. Jemari tangan kanannya meraih pergelangan tangan kiriku dan menyeretku keluar dengan tidak elit.

Beberapa siswa yang melihat kami bergandengan seperti itu langsung shock. Beberapa ada yang berbisik-bisik dan lainnya bersuit-suit ria. Aku tahu kenapa pada detik berikutnya mereka langsung diam? Pastinya mereka mendapat deathglare gratis dari mata sekelam malam milik Ketua. Bagiku ini musibah paling menyenangkan.

Bruuukkk! "Kyaaaa! Ketua..." keluh ku pada Sasuke senpai yang tiba-tiba berhenti dan membuatku menubruk punggungnya. Beberapa kantong berisi perlengkapan dekorasi yang aku dekap didadaku tampak berantakan.

"Untung tidak pecah, kenapa sih berhenti tiba-tiba?" tanyaku dengan nada sebal. Namun dia hanya diam. Tatapannya lurus pada anak-anak yang sedang berlatih tari untuk menyambut musim panas di ruang seni. Ternyata Ino tengah melatih para anggota seni tari. Memang, Ino adalah penari tingkat nasional di Konoha sejak aku mengenalnya beberapa tahun yang lalu. Gerakan tubuhnya yang anggun dan gemulai begitu mempesona. Tidak heran jika siapa saja pasti terpesona apabila Ino sudah mulai menari. Terutama jika tari kreasi modern. Gerakan tubuhnya sangat energik, ekspresinya benar-benar ceria. Dia lah yang mengajakku untuk bergabung di klub tari yang di ketuainya itu. Padahal Ino termasuk anggota baru. Namun anggota lainnya menerima Ino sebagai ketua karena bakatnya. Bahkan ketua sebelumnyalah yang merekomendasikan Ino untuk menggantikannya.

"Hinata... kau juga harus latihan.." teriakan Ino membuatku kaget. Tidak terasa aku tadi melamunkan dia. Kulihat Ino tengah berlari ke arahku.

"Ah, Ino maaf aku harus membatu Ketua untuk menghias panggung utama," kataku setelah Ino berada didekatku, aku menoleh kesamping, tempat Sasuke senpai tadi berdiri. Bibirku membuka seketika karena tidak mendapati si Ketua kejam yang tadi berdiri didepanku. Aku menolehkan kepalaku dan mencari-carinya, "Gyaaaarrrgggghhh, dasar Ketua jelek!" gerutuku. Seenaknya saja meninggalkan diriku merana disini, eh?

"Emmm, Hinata? Kamu... demam?" tanya Ino hati-hati. Wajahnya menunjukkan kekhawatiran.

"Tuh ketua jelek yang lagi demam," Huh! Kenapa aku benar-benar sebal ya?

"Sudah-sudah. Nanti ke rumah ku ya, latihannya di rumah ku saja, khusus buat kamu," Ino mengerling padaku. Senyumnya pun tampak nakal. Aku hanya melengos.

"Iya-iya. Jaa, aku nyusul si jelek dulu ya.." aku pun beranjak meninggalkannya.

"Jelek-jelek tapi suka kan? Heheheheheh." Kekeh Ino tanpa sepengetahuan Hinata.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini tepat tiga hari sebelum festival perayaan untuk menyambut musim panas di sekolahku. Dari pagi buta gerimis sudah turun, kabut tipis pun menghiasi sisa-sisa musim dingin bulan lalu, terganti oleh hujan yang sebenarnya hanya turun beberapa level saja kedinginannya. Seperti biasa, pagi-pagi sekali aku sudah sampai di sekolah untuk merawat bunga-bunga Lilyku. Rencananya besok aku akan memindahkannya kedalam pot. Akar-akarnya sudah mulai tumbuh banyak begitu pula cuaca yang mendukung kepindahannya. Mungkin dimusim panas nanti, aku harus ekstra dalam memberinya air.

"Apa yang kau pegang itu?" tanyaku pada Ino ketika aku baru sampai di kelas. Ino mengangkat bahunya, dia menyerahkan kotak berbungkus kertas kado warna biru tua dengan gambar boneka padaku. Aku memperhatikannya, harumnya terasa familier.

"Kau tahu? Itu yang ke tiga kalinya," kata Ino. Dia merebut kotak tersebut dari tangan ku dan segera membukanya dengan tidak sabar. Sebuah boneka Teddy Bear mungil dengan setangkai mawar merah ditangannya dan sebuah pita biru melingkari lehernya.

"Kawaii," ucap ku sambil duduk disamping Ino. Tatapanku tidak lepas dari boneka berwarna coklat dengan bulu-bulunya yang halus itu.

"Yang pertama bonekanya pake topi dan yang kedua bonekanya bawa keranjang, dan kedua-duanya selalu ada pita biru yang melingkari lehernya," jelas Ino dengan cuek. Dia kembali memasukkan boneka tersebut kedalam kotak dan menaruhnya didalam tas.

"Berhubung masih pagi, ayo aku privatin kamu nari, biar besok waktu acaranya kamu sudah lancar," kata Ino sambil menarik lenganku bahkan tanpa menunggu persetujuanku. Aku hanya bisa menuruti kemauannya saja.

Sudah hampir 15 menit kami latihan, tapi bel tanda masuk belum juga berbunyi. Aku tengah memperhatikan Ino menari dengan gemulaiya saat tanpa sengaja aku melihat Sasuke senpai tengah menatap ke tempat latihan tariku dari kelasnya yang kebetulan memang berhadapan. Sempat muncul rasa senang ketika tahu Sasuke senpai memperhatikanku. Ah, PD. Gumamku, bisa saja itu bukan aku, tapi yang ada dalam ruangan ini hanya aku dan Ino, tapi kan Ketua tidak mengenal Ino? Kenapa aku jadi penasaran gini?

"Hinata... jangan melamun," teriak Ino kesal. Wajahnya cemberut dan bibir merahnya tampak mengerucut lucu. Aku tertawa kecil.

"Iiee, aku tidak melamun, hanya sedang... berpikir," sangkalku agak ragu.

**.**

Aku melangkahkan kakiku dengan terburu-buru. Kubiarkan baju seragamku basah ketika aku berlari menerobos gerimis siang ini. Ditangan kiriku sebuah map bersampul hijau toska tengah aku peluk. Beberapa menit yang lalu Sakura mengirimiku sebuah pesan bahwa Sasuke senpai membutuhkan laporannya sekarang dan aku terpaksa harus meninggalkan kelas lagi. Dan disinilah aku, berdiri beberapa meter dari sebuah tenda acara yang didirikan didepan ruang OSIS. Shock, itulah yang kurasakan kini, tubuhku serasa kaku oleh dinginnya hujan dan sebuah kenyataan yang membuatku ingin menangis. Bahkan bukan ingin menangis lagi, dengan langkah lebar-lebar aku mendekati mereka, Sasuke senpai dan beberapa orang yang ditugaskannya untuk memasang tenda acara.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" desisku geram, tidak ada sopan santun lagi ketika aku sampai dihadapan Sasuke senpai.

Sasuke senpai hanya melirikku sekilas dan kembali mengatur anak buahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Ketua? Kenapa kau merusak tanamanku," teriakanku sarat akan kepediahan, mengundang beberapa pasang mata untuk menatapku. Bahkan dapat kulihat dari sudut mataku bahwa Sakura dan Naruto senpai sampai keluar dari ruang OSIS.

"Mereka menghalangi tendanya," jawabnya tanpa ada sedikitpun rasa bersalah dalam nada bicaranya. Sebelah tangannya terulur untuk meminta map yang tengah aku genggam dengan erat.

"Urusi saja urusanmu!" demi Kami sama, kata-kata itu keluar tanpa aku perintah. Bahkan tangan kiriku dengan lancangnya melempar map tersebut ke tanah yang agak becek karena terkena hujan. Aku sempat terkejut dengan perlakuanku sendiri, namun pada detik berikutnya aku melangkah dan memunguti beberapa Lyli yang masih bisa aku selamatkan.

"Tck. Kau ini, aku akan menggantinya dengan seribu Lyli." Nada suaranya terdengar sangat ketus.

Tapi aku tidak peduli, kedua kakiku melangkah lebar-lebar meninggalkan tempat itu. Beberapa bulir air mata dengan sukses telah mengaliri kedua pipi chubbyku. Masih dapat kudengar suara teriakan Sakura memanggilku. Namun aku menulikan telingaku dan berlari untuk segera menyelamatkan Lyli-lyliku.

**.**

Gerimis masih setia turun meskipun senja sudah mulai berkuasa. Langit bahkan tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan menhentikan tangisannya. Beberapa kali aku melirik jam tangan yang melingkar dipergelangan tangan kiriku. Mataku sudah berkeliling dari tadi, namun tidak satupun kendaraan umum yang aku temui. Sebagian besar yang lewat adalah mobil pribadi, tiba-tiba sebuah mobil sport berwarana hitam mengkilap berhenti tepat didepanku saat ini. Perlahan kaca jendela mobil tersebut turun dan menampakkan sang pemilik.

"Naik." Suaranya dingin seakan mengatakan perintahku adalah mutlak.

"Apa pedulimu!" jawabku ketus. Aku baru mulai melangkahkan kakiku keluar halte ketika dia berteriak kembali.

"Jangan bodoh Hyuga Hinata. Cepat naik dan aku akan mentraktirmu cinnamonrolls."

Sempat tergiur. Aku berhenti melangkahkan kakiku, dibenakku terbayang kue Cinnamonrolls dengan aroma kayu manis yang khas. Tapi...

"Jangan harap aku peduli." Tentu saja aku pura-pura dan berharap dia kembali memanggilku. Lagian aku sudah tidak terlalu marah padanya. perutku juga terasa lapar, apalagi dicuaca sedingin ini, sepotong cinnamonrolls dan secangkir otcha sepertinya menarik. Sebenarnya aku malu mengingat bahwa aku tadi sangat kekanak-kanakkan.

"Oke. I'm so sorry, cepat naik."

Sebuah senyum terkembang dibibirku sebelum aku berbalik dan menaiki mobil Sasuke senpai. Kencan pertama, gumamku senang. Arigatou Kaa san.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Lihat? Hari ini aku mendapatkannya tiga sekaligus." Ino menunjukkan tiga boneka teddy bear yang sama seperti kemarin. Ketiga-tiganya membawa bantal hati dan masing-masing bantalnya bertuliskan I-L-U. Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku tidak mengerti.

"Grrhh. Oh ayolah Hinata, penggemarku baru saja mengatakan cinta padaku. Dan ini, sebuah surat yang mengajak kami bertemu besok, tepat satu hari sebelum perayaan Hanabi Matsuri."

Aku menerima kertas yang berisikan pesan singkat tersebut. Seketika parfum berbau maskulin segera menyergap indera penciumanku. Aroma mint yang sangat familier, lagi-lagi aku merasa mengenal aroma ini.

"Kenapa Hinata? Hobimu sekarang melamun ya?" Ino tampak kesal.

"Iie, aku hanya... Ah tidak papa," aku buru-buru mengembalikan surat tersebut ketika Asuma sensei memasuki kelas dengan aroma khasnya, asap rokok.

"Ehm... Ino, bagaimana menurutmu jika aku... ehm.. jika ..." aku memainkan kedua jariku didepan dada. Ino yang tengah memakan bentonya menatapku tidak sabar. Siang ini kami berdua tengah menikmati semilir angin yang bertiup diatap gedung sekolah. Matahari tampak malu-malu mengintip dibalik awan putih yang berarak-arak mengelilinginya.

"Hm... iya... apa?" Ino memasukkan potongan nugget kedalam mulutnya sambil memajukan kepalanya. Kedua mata aquamarinenya menatap penasaran pada tampang gugupku.

"Aku.. aku i-ingin me..ngatakan sesuatu p-pada Sasuke senpai." Aku menghembuskan nafas lega setelah berhasil menyelesaikan kata-kata yang ingin aku keluarkan.

"Maksudnya sesuatu?" tanya Ino sarkastik.

Aku mendongak. Kedua bola mata bulanku membulat sempurna. Ah, benar juga, aku belum mengatakannya. Aku kembali menunduk.

"Aku pernah bilangkan kalau aku... menyukai Sasuke senpai." Suaraku semakin merendah. Kurasakan Ino semakin mendekat dan beberapa saat kemudian tertawa.

"Ja-jangan menertawakanku s-seperti itu Ino." Aku mendengus sebal, menatap Ino yang mengalirkan air mata dari sudut matanya yang tertutup.

"Aku mendukungmu." Kata Ino tiba-tiba, tampang cantiknya berubah menjadi serius. Kedua bola mata sebening lautan itu menatapku intens.

"Aku tahu kau serius menyukainya. Ganbatte Hinata," lanjut Ino, sebelah tangannya mengepal memberiku semangat.

Aku tersenyum haru pada sahabatku yang selalu mengikat rambutnya ala pony tail ini. Dan pada detik berikutnya kami saling berpelukan.

**.**

Aku mengintip dari balik pintu ruangan ketua OSIS. Sementara ruangan untuk para anggota tampak sepi, sepertinya mereka semua sudah pulang. Aku pun memanfaatkannya untuk menemui ketua yang masih sibuk diantara beberapa dokumen yang dia tanda tangani.

"Masuklah, jangan seperti pencuri."

Aku menggerutu pelan. Dasar Sasuke senpai tidak punya perasaan sama sekali. Aku memasuki ruangan dan segera duduk dihadapannya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya. Dia hanya mendongak sekilas sebelum kembali menggeluti dokumen-dokumennya tadi.

"Besok... sebelum malam Hanabi Matsuri, K-ketua ada acara tidak?" tanyaku ragu-ragu.

Dia berhenti sejenak, tampak berpikir. "Seharusnya itu menjadi hari tersibuk."

"T-tapi, hanya se-sebentar saja. A-aku ingin..."

"Sejak kapan kau jadi gagap." Sasuke senpai memotong perkataanku begitu saja.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu keluar baka senpai." Teriakku dengan bersungut-sungut. Rasa kesalku mencapai ubun-ubun membuat darahku seakan mendidih seketika.

Dia hanya menyeringai sekilas. Kemudian dia berdiri dan melangkah pergi.

"Aku akan menunggumu di Cafe Blues jam 7." Teriakku tanpa memperhatikannya yang keluar dari ruangan. Namun aku masih menangkap kata 'Hn' sebelum dia benar-benar meninggalkanku.

Aku menunduk. Wajahku rasanya panas sekali, tentu saja aku malu, sangat malu bahkan. Tanpa sengaja mataku bertemu dengan benda yang tergeletak tidak berdaya dibawah meja. Sebuah kalung dengan lambang kipas putih merah. Aku pun memungutnya dan memperhatikannya sejenak.

"Inikan... milik Sasuke senpai?" gumamku. Aku akan mengembalikannya besok, saat dia benar-benar menemuiku. Akupun meninggalkan ruangan tersebut dan tidak lupa mengunci pintunya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Normal POV**

Seorang gadis bersurai indigo tampak tengah menyisir rambut panjangnya didepan cermin besar. Beberapa kali bibir mungilnya mengulas senyum bahagia. Tidak jarang juga pikirannya melayang akan pertemuannya dengan seseorang yang dia sukai beberapa saat lagi. Saat tengah melamunkannya, smartphone diatas meja riasnya bergetar, menandakan sebuah panggilan masuk. Hinata mengangkat handphone slidenya dan menggesernya.

"_Moshi-moshi_," terdengar suara familier dari seberang telepon.

"Ah, moshi-moshi Ino? Ada apa?" tanya Hinata sambil memperhatikan kuku-kuku jari tangannya yang dicat warna pastels.

"Kau... jadi menemuinya hari ini?" nada suara Ino terdengar ragu.

"Iya. Tapi aku tidak tahu pasti bagaimana keputusannya..."

"Kenapa bisa begitu?" Ino menyela perkataan Hinata bahkan sebelum gadis bermarga Hyuga itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Hhh, sudahlah. Bagaimana denganmu sendiri?"

"Aku akan menemuinya bahkan menerima cintanya kalau itu Sai kun," Ino nyengir tidak jelas dengan pikirannya yang melayang pada pemuda pucat dari kelas sebelah yang sejak lama dia sukai itu.

"Hm, baiklah. Aku akan berangkat sekarang." Hinata segera menutup teleponnya setelah Ino juga mengakhiri panggilannya.

Hinata berdiri, mengecek penampilannya sekali lagi. Malam ini dia mengenakan dress diatas lutut berwarna lavender dengan hiasan bunga-bunga dipinggangnya, dipadu dengan sepatu boot tinggi berwarna ungu tua. Hinata membiarkan rambut panjangnya tergerai dan diberi sebuah bando berhiaskan pita ungu. Satu kata untuk mendefinisikan sang gadis Hyuga, Menawan.

Dia melangkahkan kakinya untuk mengambil mantel panjangnya, persiapan saja jika tiba-tiba malam ini kembali hujan. Meskipun besok sudah dinyatakan sebagai awal dari musim panas. Tidak lupa sebuah tas tangan berwarna pastel membantunya membawa beberapa barang kecil didalamnya.

Hinata menuruni tangga rumahnya menuju lantai dasar. Mansion Hyuga yang besar itu tampak sangat lengang. Dimana-mana hanya ada kesunyian. Mungkin ayahnya tidak akan pulang lagi malam ini. Hinata menunduk, selalu pikiran-pikiran buruk menghiasi otaknya. Dia... seperti tidak penah diharapkan terlahir di dunia ini.

**.**

Beberapa kali gadis berambut pirang berkuncir pony tail tersebut mengaca. Meskipun riasannya hanya simpel namun mampu membuatnya tampak semakin cantik. Celana jeans berwarna biru tua dipadu dengan kaos berwarna biru muda dan sebuah jaket membuatnya tampak simpel namun elegan. Suasana Restaurant Sushi tersebut tampak ramai. Beberapa kali Ino memastikan bahwa dia tidak salah tempat, namun sebanyak apapun dia memandang berkeliling tapi tidak menemukan sosok yang akan dia temui atau ... memang belum datang. Ino melirik jam tangan yang melingkar dipergelangan tangan kanannya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 20.13. terlamabat tiga belas menit, pikir Ino. Ah apakah Hinata sukses dengan acara kencannya? Inner Ino berkata.

_Hinata, bagaimana? _ Ino mengetik sebuah pesan singkat untuk sahabat indigonya.

_Belum. Kamu? _Beberapa detik kemudian Hinata membalasnya. Mereka akhirnya malah asyik saling berkirim pesan. Sampai-sampai Ino tidak menyadari bahwa seorang pemuda telah berdiri dibelakangnya selama beberapa saat.

"Ehm, nona Yamanaka Ino?"

DEG! Jantung Ino berdetak sekali lebih keras. Ino merasa mengenal suara berat nan seksi yang baru saja menyebut namanya tersebut. Dan Ino beberapa kali menghirup udara untuk memenuhi paru-parunya. Aroma ini, aroma dari boneka teddy bearnya. Dengan segera Ino memutar kepalanya kebelakang dan pada detik itu juga kedua kelereng aquamarinenya membola sempurna, bibir mungilnya menganga membentuk huruf O.

Pemuda tersebut menunduk sopan sebelum akhirnya duduk didepan Ino dengan cueknya. Mata kelamnya menatap Ino tajam dengan wajah datar yang tidak menunjukkan ekspresi sama sekali. Ino hanya dapat memperhatikan gerak-gerik pemuda didepannya tanpa berkedip.

"Bagaimana?" sekali lagi suara itu menginterupsi pendengaran Ino, membuatnya langsung jatuh kembali ke dunia nyata.

"B-bagaimana senpai bisa ada disini?" tanya Ino histeris. Hampir-hampir saja Ino mempercayai penglihatan awalnya yang mengira bahwa pemuda yang duduk didepannya itu adalah Sai kun yang ditaksirnya.

"Aku yang mengajakmu ketemuan disini." Ekspresi wajahnya masih tetap datar. Ada rasa marah, kesal dan tidak tahu, Ino tidak tahu bagaimana harus mengungkapkannya. Dia justru melirik jam tangannya yang ternyata sudah menunjukkan pukul 20.45. Oh my God, sudah berapa lama Hinata menunggu pemuda ini. Jadi waktunya juga terbuang sia-sia hanya untuk...

"Grrrrhhh," Ino menggeram kesal, "Tidak tahukah senpai bahwa Hinata menunggu senpai selama berjam-jam di Cafe Blues. Bersiap-siap menemui senpai bahkan berangkat 30 menit lebih awal dari waktu janjian kalian. Kau benar-benar keterlaluan."

"Aku tidak mengiyakannya." Jawab pemuda didepannya yang ternyata adalah Sasuke sang Ketua OSIS dengan cuek.

Ino semakin kesal, bagaimana Hinata bisa menyukai pemuda batu seperti dia, apa tidak ada pria lain yang patut disukai gadis sebaik Hinata.

"You Are Very BASTARD!" Ino tidak mengerti kenapa dia bisa sesebal ini. Bahkan emosinya sampai memuncak ke ubun-ubun. Kata-katanya bahkan tidak dapat dia kendalikan.

"Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kelakuanmu tidak secantik parasmu." Sasuke menanggapi ejekan Ino dengan ketus, membuat gadis itu berjengit kesal.

"Jangan memutar balikkan fakta. Kau yang tidak setampan tampangmu. Aku tidak menyangka bisa-bisanya Hinata mencintaimu dengan tulus. Aku benar-benar muak."

Ino menghentakkan kakinya dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih mematung memikirkan kata-kata terakhir si gadis blonde.

**.**

Gadis indigo tersebut berulang kali melirik jam tangannya. Beberapa kali dia membenahi posisi duduknya yang sudah tidak nyaman. Dua setengah jam yang lalu dia memijakkan kedua kaki jenjangnya dilantai cafe ini. Bahkan beberapa pengunjung cafe telah berganti dengan pengunjung lainnya. Namun gadis bermata lavender tersebut tetap bertahan disudut cafe bahkan sampai menghabiskan beberapa gelas jus dan berpotong-potong kue cinnamonrolls favoritnya. Jari-jari lentiknya kini bermain diatas layar sentuh smartphonenya, berusaha menghilangkan kebosanannya dengan bermain permainan yang ada. Sudah lebih dari 30 menit Ino tidak membalas sms terakhirnya. Pasti dia sukses dengan Sai kun nya.

"Konbanwa Nona." Hinata mendogakkan kepalanya dan mendapati seorang berpakaian serba hijau dengan potongan rambut model mangkuk. Membuat Hinata harus menahan tawanya karena menurutnya penampilan orang itu sangatlah lucu.

"Malam." Jawab Hinata akhirnya, sebuah senyum manis terkembang dibibirnya yang berpoles lipgloss warna merah muda kalem.

"Apakah anda Nona Hyuga Hinata?" tanya pria tersebut.

"Benar saya sendiri," Hinata menjawab dengan nada penasaran pada pria dihadapannya.

"Saya Maito Gui. Ini ada paket untuk Nona silakan tanda tangan disini," kata pria tersebut sambil menyodorkan sebuah kertas note.

"Untuk saya?" Hinata menunjuk dirinya sendiri tidak percaya.

"Benar." Hinata tidak bertanya lebih lanjut lagi dia menerima sebuah bucket bunga yang sangat besar, ribuan bunga Lily, Lily-lily ungu. Hinata meraih sebuah kertas yang terselip diantara bunga-bunga tersebut.

_Aishiteru, Hyuga Hinata._

_Uchiha Sasuke._

Tidak butuh kata-kata yang panjang untuk menjelaskan segala rasa yang sebenarnya Sasuke miliki. Tidak butuh berbagai alasan untuk menjelaskannya, hanya cukup satu kata bermakna dari Sasuke telah mampu melelehkan cairan hangat yang mengalir bahagia diatas pipi chubby Hinata. Sebuah perasaan haru timbul ketika Hinata membacanya. Sebuah penantian yang tidak sia-sia, sebuah tangisan bahagia mengiringi malam Hinata.

_hoshi o kakushiteru utsumuita hitomi ni  
tomadou dake nanimo deki nakute  
te to te kasanete..._

Hinata segera meraih handphonenya yang berdering, sebuah panggilan dari Ino. Hinata menghapus jejak air matanya sebelum mengangkat telepon dari Ino.

"Moshi-moshi Ino." Hinata mendengar isak tangis diseberang sana. Suara Ino yang menjawab salam Hinata tidak terlalu terdengar karena Ino menangis sesenggukan.

"A-ada apa Ino. Kenapa k-kamu menangis?" Hinata yang tengah panik malah menunjukkan sifat aslinya yang gampang gugup.

"S-Sasuke senpai, kecelakaan dan hiks dan..." Ino berteriak keras membuat Hinata tersentak kaget. Beberapa tetes air mata kembali mengalir. Bukan, bukan lagi air mata bahagia yang beberapa detik lalu ia teteskan, kini cairan hangat tersebut berubah menjadi air mata kesedihan.

"D-dimana?" dada Hinata terasa begitu sesak ketika melontarkan pertanyaan tersebut, sebilah pisau kini menancap dalam dihatinya. Hidungnya tampak memerah dan tenggorokannya sakit karena berusaha menahan tangis.

"Rumah Sakit Senju." Hinata mengantongi handphonenya. Dengan spontan kedua kakinya membawa Hinata keluar dari cafe. Tidak dipedulikannya bucket bunga diatas meja, dia hanya berlari dan berlari secepat yang dia bisa lakukan. Gerimis, ternyata gerimis masih datang lagi meskipun besok adalah awal dari musim panas, sekan gerimis menemani setiap langkah sunyi Hinata.

_**Flashback On**_

Sasuke berdiri dari kursi tempatnya melakukan pertarungan dengan dark Sasuke. Malaikat putihnya mengepakkan sayap dengan antusias, pertanda sebuah kemenangan berada ditangannya. Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya keluar restaurant dan menatap sejenak gerimis yang turun membasahi bumi. Kedua onyx kelamnya terpejam, meresapi segala rasa yang berkecamuk dihatinya. Hinata, sebuah nama yang sebenarnya selalu menghuni relung hatinya, yang selalu memberi cahaya dalam sudut gelap dihatinya.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju parkiran kemudian menaiki dan melajukan motor sportnya sepanjang jalan raya, membiarkan tubuhnya yang berbalut sweater tebal basah oleh air yang turun. Sedikit demi sedikit tangan kanannya semakin menarik gas sehingga motornya melaju kencang. Namun, kedua matanya tertumbuk pada sebuah toko bunga, toko yang didominasi bunga Lyli ungu, membuat Sasuke berpikir sejenak dan membelokkan motornya menuju halaman toko bunga tersebut.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" seorang pelayan berpakaian seksi dan berpotongan rambut pendek berwarna kuning tua menyambut Sasuke dengan senyum genit.

"Aku ingin membeli seribu Lyli dalam satu bucket bunga dan antarkan ke orang ini." Sasuke mengulurkan alamat Cafe Blues dan sebuah nama yang akan menerima bunga tersebut.

"Hai'. Silakan anda kekasir dulu tuan." Pelayan tersebut menundukkan kepalanya dan segera berlari kebelakang sementara Sasuke menuju kasir.

"Tolong selipkan diantara bunganya dan bunga itu harus sampai sebelum aku." Sasuke mengulurkan sebuah surat kecil kepada wanita penjaga kasir. Dia segera melunasi tagihannya dan keluar dari toko tersebut. Sebuah kejutan kecil untuk Hinata mampu membuat segaris senyum indah terpatri diwajah stoic tersebut.

Sasuke kembali melenggang dijalanan yang nampak sepi. Angin malam terasa semakin dingin, jam di pergelangan tangan kirinya sudah menunjukkan pukul 22.02, membuat Sasuke terkejut dan semakin kalap melajukan motornya. Sebuah perasaan takut akan kehilangan Hinata tiba-tiba membuat hatinya terasa nyeri. Kemanapun, kemanapun Hinata pergi sekarang dia akan mengejarnya.

BRAKK!

Sebuah suara keras mendominasi pendengaran Sasuke. Tidak ada rasa sakit, bahkan berteriak pun tidak sempat. Hanya sebuah cahaya buram berwarna merah pekat yang memenuhi matanya sebelum semuanya tidak memiliki rasa apa-apa.

_**Flashback OFF**_

Hinata berdiri kaku disamping ranjang Sasuke. Penampilannya tampak sangat berantakan, rambut panjangnya diikat sembarangan, jejak-jejak air mata masih terlihat dikedua pipinya yang memerah. Keluarga Sasuke mengijinkan Hinata menengok Sasuke terlebih dahulu. Kedua orang tua dan Kakak Sasuke yang berada jauh dari Konoha baru sampai pagi ini dan mereka memberi kesempatan pada gadis pucat yang sudah semalaman tidak pulang demi menunggui operasi Sasuke.

Dokter baru saja mengatakan bahwa Sasuke koma untuk jangka waktu yang tidak bisa ditentukan karena mengalami gagar otak. Pernyataan tersebut membuat Hinata semakin kalut. Rasa bersalah timbul dihati kecilnya. Mengapa, mengapa semua orang yang dia sayangi harus tersakiti? Apa karena Hinata memang tidak pernah diharapkan lahir didunia ini?

_Lalu, lalu, persetan dengan tempat yang terang dalam diriku. Persetan dengan apa yang terjadi dengan namaku. Aku bukanlah pembawa cahaya itu, akulah kegelapan yang sesungguhnya. _Inner Hinata berontak, tangisnya semakin meledak. Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya selain...

"Aku akan menunggumu. Menunggumu sadar dan kembali mencintaiku. Aishiteru mo, Sasuke senpai."

Hinata mengulurkan kedua tangannya, mengalungkan kembali kalung Uchiha yang kemarin ia temukan. Setetes demi setetes air matanya kembali mengalir. Rasa perih yang sudah dikecapnya kembali terasa. Hinata menatap Sasuke pilu, pemuda itu terbaring lemah dalam buaian mimpi buruknya. Sebuah tangan terulur perlahan memegang pundak Hinata, membuat gadis itu menoleh.

"Arigatou Gozaimassu," sebuah senyum ikhlas tampak terkembang dari bibir seorang wanita yang mirip dengan Sasuke. Hinata menundukkan kepalanya. Dan wanita itu langsung memeluk Hinata dengan tetesan air mata yang membasahi pundak mungilnya.

Hinata harus kembali berjuang. Berjuang mendapatkan cinta dari senpainya. Sebuah penantian panjang yang akan membawa akhir cerita untuk mereka. Sebuah cinta murni yang membutuhkan pengorbanan untuk mendapatkannya.

**.**

**~~~~###~~~~**

**..**

**.**

**FIN**

**A/N: **

**Sedikit kata dari saya. #jjiiiiiaaaahhhh.**

**Maaf alurnya kecepatan sehingga fict ini terkesan tidak maksimal. Ini saya kerjakan disela-sela menumpuknya tugas kuliah saya. Yaaahhh, jadi beginilah hasilnya.**

**Saya sempetin ini karena saya pengen banged bikin banyak fict buat SHDL. Tapi gak keburu waktu. Ckckckckc.**

**Semoga reader maklum, hehehehe.**

**Read and Review. Arigatou.  
**

** . .**


End file.
